My Boss
by Mallie-3
Summary: "I wonder if your wife would appreciate you talking to me like that?" Bulma took a steadying breath. He gripped her thigh tightly, making her shudder once again, the delicious tingle in her pelvis made her gasp and then moan. Being a man of action, he smirked devilishly at her and started his ascent up her leg again, slowly this time, reveling in the power he had on her...


**My Boss**

**By: Mallie-3 and maymayB**

**Follow me on twatter…erm…I mean twitter. ;) **

** mallie_3**

**Imporant Info Before Reading!:** This is a fiction that _maymayB_ and I have done together. We have gone back and forth to create this smutty one-shot…

_maymayB_ has decided to write the moments where Bulma is speaking. I have written the portions where Vegeta speaks. Of course _maymayB_ has trusted me to end this little smutty fic with a dirty lemon. In that case I have done both because it would have just been plain weird to go back and forth with that…if you catch my drift. With that being said, precious', enjoy this smutty ass fiction…

Mwah!

-Mallie-3

…

..

.

His large hand slid up the front of his jacket, gripping the tie. His fingers gripped the sleek material and tugged, loosening it away from his neck. He placed both hands back on the keyboard, typing vigorously. He had been at it all day. He took in a deep breath and cocked an eyebrow. His hand extended to the screen, straightening the large Mac flat screen illuminating brightly before him. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back against his cushioned chair, basking in the comforting support on his lower and upper back. He was straining.

Vegeta placed both hands behind his neck and glanced to his side, looking out the window. The lights from the other tall buildings scattered in the city were starting to turn on. He was somewhat relieved he wasn't the only one still working at a time like this. Seven o'clock and he still hadn't even put a bent in this proposal. He chewed his lower lip before shoving the keyboard away violently.

"Damn people, asking so much," He stood up and stretched his muscular build. His shirt clung, but not too tight. It was just enough to show his amazing definition.

Vegeta placed his hands in his pockets as he walked across his office to turn on the towering cluster of lamps placed in the corner next to a few single chairs and a coffee table. He turned around and took in a deep breath, looking around his clean and tidy office, the large spanning windows, perfectly placed drapes, expensive chairs, and of course his electronics that cost thousands of dollars. He slowly walked to the water dispenser and poured himself a full glass of water. The rim of the glass pressed to his perfectly formed lips. The coolness felt nice. He closed those onyx eyes and tilted his head back; rolling his head upon his shoulders as he took in slow breaths and enjoyed the feeling of the water filled his empty gut.

He hated this sense of procrastination. Vegeta did it every once and a while, which usually turned into these a horrible long day that had him on edge. No matter how many breaks he took it was never enough to get him back in the swing. At this rate he would most likely be in the office until 11pm or 12am. The wife wouldn't be happy. She needed to be more understanding. His company was demanding.

A soft knock upon his office door drew his attention. Vegeta's eyes snapped open. His head was still titled back and with a slight turn of his head he was glaring at the closed door.

_Who in god's name…_

His dark eyes narrowed and a scowl formed on his lips. He didn't answer right away.

"Who is it and what the fuck do you want?" He finally shouted at the idiot who dared bother him.

After a moment of silence the door knob turned and through the small crack in the door a petit woman entered. Her blue hair was up tightly and carefully placed. Her glasses sat gently on her nose as she clutched papers tightly to the front of her blue designer suit. The top buttons were undone, giving him a nice view of her bosom. Vegeta's dark eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed her beautiful shaped blue eyes finally lifted to meet his intense stare.

"Why haven't you gone home?" He sneered at the woman.

…

..

.

Bulma sighed as she walked across his posh office and set the stack of papers on his desk. The tone of his voice and the sneer he was giving her had little to no effect on her anymore, since that was the norm around here. She was probably the only one in the office that wasn't scared of him… he was just a man. A down right, sexy, muscular god who'd she wouldn't mind doing it right on his mahogany desk-

_Whoa! Down girl! _She shook her head, trying to get her dirty fantasy out of her mind.

She cleared her throat, thankful she had her back turned to him. "I was finishing up collecting the paper work for tomorrow's meeting." She turned around to face him again. "These are your copies." She pointed with her thumb at the stack.

He stared at her coolly, but it didn't stop her cheeks from reddening. The minute she had looked at him again, her thoughts went straight to her previous one.

"Erm, also, I've taken the liberty of uploading your schedule for tomorrow since you have a lot going on and have set reminders to alert you a few minutes before your meetings with your clients." She shifted her eyes away from him and focused on the coffee table that separated the two of them. Her stomach was doing flip flops and and her loins heated with that one look. She just couldn't help but feel a strong attraction to this man, especially right now. The very same day she met him, she thought that deep scowl made him look incredibly sexy. His demeanor also appealed to her. He knew what he wanted and he took no prisoners, she liked a man that took charge.

…

..

.

Vegeta straightened and turned his body to face the young woman. He tilted his head to the side and glanced down the length of her body to the stack of papers she had in her hand. He took in a deep breath and straightened his shoulders.

"Well, be quick about it, woman. I don't have all damn night. I am a busy man." The man said in a husky tone, nodding his head in the direction of his desk.

He once again faced the form of the confident blue haired fox and eyed her carefully. It was as if he was sizing up his prey. She could see if in those eyes. He knew she could feel it. It was as if his eyes were caressing a path down the length of her body. It was inappropriate in this work atmosphere, but who the hell cared? He was the god damned boss. His hands dug deep in his pocket as her body slowly approached.

She kept her head high and a soft grin on her lips. Her cheeks were heated, that much he could tell. What was this woman thinking? She was definitely being more confident than usual. He wasn't sure how to take it today. As she leaned over and placed the papers on his desk he took a look at her back side. The soft curve of her rear end had him adjusting his stance. A tug at his groin caused him to take in a sharp breath. He dared to look once more, seeing the slit in the back of the shirt, taking a look at those long, shapely thighs.

"Hurry up!" he barked, growing agitated with her pace and the annoying way she adjusting his desk and papers.

He saw her shoulders jump as if she wasn't expecting it.

_Silly wench…_

Bulma glanced over her shoulder, noticing the lusty gaze in his deep obsidian eyes.

"If I have plenty of meetings tomorrow you know how important it is that I get back to work. I will not stand for your screwing around. I am still trying to figure out why you even stayed this late. Isn't it every blasted normal person's goal to get the hell out of work once their time was up?" His nostrils flared noticing how she was now seated casually at the edge of his desk.

Her head titled to the side as she watched him with that calm expression on her lips.

He looked her up and down and then pulled his hands free of the pockets, "Don't you have a husband to get home to?"

Bulma's eyes widened slightly, but it was quickly replaced with a playful grin.

…

..

.

"Oh him?" She rolled her eyes. "He's too busy to spend time with me, especially lately. That's why I figured I'd stay late and get some things squared away for tomorrow." She smirked inwardly when she saw his eyebrow rose and a flash of intrigue quickly disappeared from his features. What was he thinking? He took a step toward her and then he was guarded once again.

He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a look of indifference. Her grin grew slightly when she noticed that he was trying hard not to look at her low cut top or at her long legs that were currently crossed seductively. She lazily swung her leg back and forth, dangling her stiletto off of the tip of her toes, enticing him to look.

She gazed upon him carefully, letting her eyes skim over his sophisticatedly dressed form, "I know you have a wife waiting for you, right?" She asked sweetly, throwing it back in his face.

She watched him carefully, his brow furrowing at her question.

…

..

.

Vegeta slowly approached the woman now. His eyes going to that black stiletto hanging from her perfectly manicured toes. He swallowed hard, but tried not to show her that he was being affected by her ridiculous flirting tactics. His eyes narrowed as he stood just a couple feet from her.

"My wife? Yes, she is at home. Most likely ringing up charges on our credit card so she can have her flashy garments and expensive purses, contemplating what I am up to this late at night. I am sure she wouldn't be too happy seeing you seated in that fashion upon my desk." He grinned, but none too kindly, "What is your game, woman?" He tilted his head to the side, allowing his hungry gaze to settle on her well-shaped lips. Those beautiful lips were pouty and plump, completely kissable.

His own lips parted slightly, allowing his tongue to dip out and wet his lower lip. He noticed those blue orbs of hers searching his face, watching his every move. The vein in her neck was pulsing. She was excited. He could tell by the way she rubbed her thighs together tightly. Her whole body language told him that she wanted nothing more than for him to bend her over the desk and fuck her.

"Are you a whore…, what is your name? Oh yes, Bulma. Do you want to be known as the office slut? Coming in here like this, you should go home." He sneered, sliding to the opposite side of her body and gripping the edge of his mahogany desk. His eyes flashed, almost challenging the woman. He could see her breasts pressing against her suit top.

Her breathing was becoming erratic. She was growing more and angrier with each word that left his mouth. Vegeta chuckled lowly, looking down at his own crossed legs.

"What is wrong, woman, pussy cat got your tongue?" He glanced up, holding her gaze.

…

..

.

Bulma's jaw clenched as she glared at him, she took a deep breath, telling herself to curb her fury, she had a plan and letting him getting the best of her was not a part of it. She gave him another seductive smile, silently laughing when she saw that his snide remarks didn't cause an outburst of anger on her part.

"Why, Vegeta, I didn't peg you for one to kiss and tell."

He watched her as she slowly stood up and leaned against his desk. She ran a finger up and down the shiny wood, all the while giving him a hungry look. It was a good thing the table was between them, she was sure that she would have thrown herself on him by now, especially since he was giving her a burning look; one that told her that she was winning.

She took a deep breath and held her arrogant smile, loving the way he drank her in. He was playing coy, and it was only a matter of time before she had him where she wanted him.

"Plus, what makes you think I want anything to do with you? You think that highly of yourself?" She laughed. "You think that a woman that is beautiful and smart, such as myself, would want to have an office tryst with you and risk being the… what did you call me…? The office slut?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I don't think so. You are much too arrogant for my taste… not to mention you're kind of a jerk."

His eyes ignited with fury at her words. His grip on the table tightened causing his knuckles to turn a shade of white. A low growl emitted from his chest and his breathing was now become erratic, just as hers was just moments ago. Bulma grinned, giving him a victorious grin.

_Hmph, someone doesn't like the taste of his own medicine!_

She pursed her lips and strategically crossed her arms under her breasts, making them push up.

…

..

.

Vegeta's eyes flashed angrily in her direction. He was fuming. How dare she say such things about him? He could tell by the look in her eyes. The way her body had been responding to his, it was obvious.

He sneered and pushed away from the desk, "You lie,"

His black orbs flashed in her direction. He circled around the desk and stood right in front of her. His eyes flashed gazing down the length of her neck. Bulma paused a moment to glance up at him, keeping her gaze strong as he leaned in to place both hands on the desk. They were on either side of her curvaceous hips.

She went to speak, opening her lips to retaliate and most likely say the same thing over again. She would say it slow of course, just to piss him off, but he wasn't about to let that happen. Oh hell no.

Vegeta leaned in, causing her to take in a quick breath, "I said…you lie, woman." His obsidian eyes trailed down her long neck to her collar bone and toward the swells of her breasts. They rose and fell with each deep breath.

Bulma's eyes fixed on the wall straight ahead, afraid that if she looked him in the eye their little game would be over in a matter of minutes. She wasn't ready for that. She didn't want to give in that easy. He could tell this, but he was willing to keep trying. His hot breath could be felt on her neck as he leaned in to take in her floral scent.

"What, woman," he chuckled softly, seeing goose bumps form on her skin, "Don't tell me you truly are getting excited about this. What would your husband think? If he found you like," he paused, placing his hands on her bare, silken thighs and shoved them apart, "this," he said forcefully before sliding his fingers up the length, "in my office, hn?" Vegeta let a low growl rumble in throat.

He couldn't help but respond to his forceful actions toward this beautiful blue haired goddess now seated before him. He had been looking forward to this for way too long. The woman had been asking for it and today was the day he was going to oblige her.

"You say you aren't attracted to a man such as me, yet your body is telling a different story. Your breathing has sped up, your pulse and your body has also responded. I bet this is making you wet, hn?" he tested, breathing the last bit into her ear.

Vegeta released his hold on her, seeing she was breathing even quicker and looking as if she were going to attack him at any moment. This pleased him.

"Woman, I think you enjoy a man that can take charge and keep you in line. I think that is why you are here. You like the thought of this 'jerk'. You probably daydream of me burying myself between your thighs. I bet you think about me when you are fucking your husband." His eyes flashed, testing her once again. He loved her response, "So, don't you dare lie to me, woman." He gripped her jaw, forcing her blue eyes to meet his.

…

..

.

She shuddered at the feel of his strong hands on her face and hesitantly looked up at him. He had her cornered, and he knew it. The wolfish grin on his face told her so. She had to regain control of the situation…

"I wonder if your wife would appreciate you talking to me like that?" Bulma took a steadying breath. He gripped her thigh tightly, making her shudder once again, the delicious tingle in her pelvis made her gasp and then moan.

Being a man of action, he smirked devilishly at her and started his ascent up her leg again, slowly this time, reveling in the power he had on her, it was certainly knocking the wind out of her smart-mouthed sails.

His touch felt oh-so-good. He indeed was making her wet. Her eyes started to roll up into her head and close, but snapped back open when she heard him chuckle darkly –thinking he was close to victory. Her senses came back to her and she quickly closed her legs, trapping his hand between her thighs.

_Oh no. This wasn't over. Not yet it wasn't. He's not going to win that easily._

"Your wife seems like a nice, sweet lady. I don't think she knows just how much of a bastard you really are." She managed to keep a straight face, keeping the lust out of her voice.

She was avoiding his prior statement, knowing that for every second she didn't answer him, his famous anger would get the best of him... Plus, admitting that she did, in fact, want nothing more than to be bent over the very desk she was leaning up against at the moment, him making her scream in pleasure, was not part of her plan. If she admitted it, then she would not come out the victor in this twisted game they were playing.

"And to answer your question; no. I love my husband very much. He's strong and handsome and fulfills my every sexual need and then some. Again, I ask; what makes you think I want to fuck the likes of you?"

Bulma couldn't help the glorious smirk that formed on her lips.

His own were now curled into a snarl, showing off his magnificent straight, white teeth.

She arched her back, pressing her large breasts up against his hard chest and placed her hand on his upper thigh, slowly bringing it up towards his groin. She looked from her traveling hand back up to his eyes. He was watching her intently. The snarl gone, now replaced with feral lust. The look he was giving her made her lose concentration, yet again. She loosened her thighs, freeing his hand. He slowly inched her thighs back open, making sure to match his movements with hers. When her hand slid up his own leg, his did too.

It became a race. Who would reach the prize first?

…

..

.

Vegeta gripped her wrist as she gripped his. He was too strong for the likes of her. Her small petit form was instantly crushed to his hard muscled body. His lips descended upon her luscious ones, devouring her sweetness. Her hands instantly pressed to his shoulders as she growled and bit at his lower lip. She panted now. There was absolutely no control left in either of them. They pushed themselves too far this time.

His strong calloused hand pawed at one of her breasts, gripping the material of her suit top and pulling it violently open. Buttons popped off, scattering the floor of his office. The dark haired man growled and lowered his hungry mouth to each swell. Sucking and nipping at the creamy flesh. He pressed his center to thin piece of cloth covering her wet, womanly folds. He grinded hard against her core, causing her to cry out in surprise and need.

He pushed the desktop computer to the far side of the table and brushed the blank sheets of paper that she had set on his desk earlier to the floor. The white sheets floated to the ground nearly soundlessly. Vegeta kicked the sliding sheets away from his feet as he laid her sensual form across the mahogany. His hands gripped just below the edge of her skirt, hiking it up over her hips. Her red lacy thong panties came to view. He could see the naked flesh of her cunt.

Vegeta's eyes widened and his nostrils flared as he slowly slid a hand down the front of her mound, brushing a finger over the swollen bundle of flesh at her core. Bulma cried out and shuddered, pulling her legs up.

"Vegeta, you fucking teasing bastard," She gritted her teeth through the sentence, glaring up at him. Her lips were beautifully swollen from his none-to-tender kisses.

Those black depths ignited with need hearing her speak. She wanted him so bad. He was nearly pushed over the edge after seeing her hairless core upon lifting her short skirt. His gripped her thighs and pushed them roughly apart, once again. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Don't you move, bitch," Vegeta snarled against her ear, nipping at her jaw and reaching between them to unbutton his straining dress pants.

Vegeta's eyes rolls and a soft moan escaped his pants as he released himself from the confines and rubbed his exposed manhood against her soaking panties.

"I love how wet you get for me," He murmured in her ear, rubbing one of her large mounds, stroking the peaking nipple through the lacy material.

"I love how hard you get for me," the blue haired goddess moaned against his cheek and bit hard, causing him to groan and pull back, snarling down at her.

"Bitch," he struck out a hand and ripped her panties.

"Fuck you," She spat, smacking him hard across the face, the sound of flesh colliding echoed through the large office. His head snapped because of her action.

Vegeta looked down at her, completely surprised by this action. The woman was amused, completely. She reached up while laughing, loosening her blue hair and allowing it to cascade around her. She looks like an angel with a halo of blue.

Vegeta began to pant, gripping one leg and lifting it up, exposing her glistening core to his needy eyes and placed the swollen head of his man hood against her heated core. He bucked his hips slightly, not giving her his entire length.

"How do you like that?" He looked down at her writhing form with hooded eyes.

Each small thrust of his hips caused her breasts to bounce, causing his heavy sac to tighten in need to release. He pushed in deeper, reaching down to caress the blooming bud. Her eyes closed and her head dropped farther back. She cried out, but soon after biting her lower lip to keep those cries from being heard.

"I want to hear it, you know this." Vegeta whispered to her harshly, teasing her with his slow pace.

"No," Bulma cried out breathlessly, "I will not." She rolled her head to the side, causing her blue locks to slide over her fluttering eyes. She whimpered, forcing herself to stay under control.

Her inner walls would clench and quiver with each small movement. She grew wetter with each passing moment. His free hand stroked the top of her raised leg. With her deny and protests Vegeta quickened his pace. His hips thrust forward, diving his engorged cock deeper into her heated abyss.

"Say my name, wench," he growled lowly. Perspiration began to form over his brow and coated the front of his dress shirt.

Bulma cried out and leaned forward, gripping the material of his shirt and ripping it open. Her legs dropped to either side of his waist causing his throbbing member to slide from the heat. They both cried out after feeling the absence of connection. Her wanton mouth devoured the naked flesh of his muscular chest. She bit and clawed at every inch. Vegeta reached up and gripped her bra, releasing each heavy mound from each cup. They bounced free, giving his eyes a show as he entered her roughly this time, frantically riding her at the edge of his desk as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Bulma cried out, feeling waves of pleasure travel the length of her body as she felt a familiar build in her womb. She was gasping for breath. The dark man's head was tilted back as he basked in the tightness of her body. Just as she began to release he slowed his pace, and ended by pulling himself free of her.

Bulma sobbed, feeling her entire body shudder without release. Her hands clutched at the material of his open shirt and looked up at him, pleading with her eyes.

"I won't fucking say it again," he said harshly.

"Fine…" the blue haired woman said softly, wanting more any anything to come.

Vegeta growled and dove back into her, stroking her center. His teeth grit tightly as he felt his balls clench. He was close. He was about to come. Bulma was close to. Her walls were quivering once again and the tiny jerks in her body told him it wouldn't take long. His hardness stroked her in just the right places, causing her to cry out for him.

"Oh god, Vegeta. Fuck me, please. I love you." She finally spoke, "I love you, god, Vegeta." She closed her eyes tightly as her entire body tightened and shuddered as they both collapsed on one another as they reached their peak. He needed to hear those three little words that made it worth it. He felt a violent shudder claim his body as he placed his hands on either side of her body.

Vegeta's hard breath could be heard in her ear. His eyes were closed and a soft grin was on his lips. Her body calmed, allowing her hands to gently caress his sticky back.

"I needed that," Bulma finally said.

"You? Silly woman, I was the one who needed that." He leaned in and gave her a sensual kiss, placing the one last one on her nose before collecting her small form in his arms.

He stood up with her in his arms and sat in his office chair. He stroked her hair, keeping a stern look on his face.

"What? You didn't like my sexy secretary?" Bulma bit her lower lip, pulling her bra back into place and pouting to see that her panties were nothing but ripped material around her hips.

"Woman," he said, in a warning.

Bulma glanced up, "I know, I should know better. I knew you enjoyed it a little too much. Couldn't keep your hands off me." She licked her plump lips.

"Wench," his husky voice sent shivers down her spine.

"I can't believe you actually decided to play along this time." Bulma stretched and glanced down at him through a cracked eye, "I love you, my sexy husband." She whispered against his mouth, as she devoured it breathlessly.

ooOoo

Fin

Love,

Mallie-3 and maymayB


End file.
